Cuchulain
Padrick MacKeegan (stage name Cuchulain, aka "The Hound of Ulster") is an Irish born professional wrestler currently based in the United States. He is signed with the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Origins Religious Beliefs Cuchulain was born of a Catholic Father and Protestant mother, however contrary to both his parent's religious beliefs, he chose a hidden third religion from Ireland; Celtic mysticism (aka the religion of the Druids.) During his druidic studies he came to believe he was the modern reincarnation of the ancient warrior Cuchulainn, and immediately began training in many forms of armed and unarmed combat. Professional Wrestling It was during this time that he was 'discovered' by a woman he knows only as Morrigan, and it was she who steered him into professional wrestling, by explaining to him that the large international stage offered by a major corporation could help him to spread his beliefs around the world more easily. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation Debut in EUWC Cuchulain debuted in 2000 in EUWC, and quickly made his mark, winning the EUWC US Championship just a few months later. His next step upward was a reign as International Champion, and then a year later held the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship, winning a tournament that marked the return of EUWC in September 2001. His reigns have all been rather short however, and frequent absences due to injury have reduced his fame to that of any other transitional champion. Fake Death Cuchulain, along with Morrigan, apparently faked his own death circa 2003, as Morrigan felt that he was getting tired, and needed some time off. However, her plan involved an apparent disappearance from his entire life, including wrestling, public life, family, friends etc. Only Morrigan and Cuchulain were aware of the plan, as not even Cuchulain's own brother Tommy MacKeegan or his protege Woad were aware of it. A token funeral was held with a closed casket, however no one ever saw the body. Drafted to TakeDown Cuchulain, along with the rest of Celtic Pride, was drafted to Monday Night Brawl during the roster split of 2005 and was immediate thrust into the North American Championship contention. He, along with Hawkeye and Tony Delucci fought in a triple threat match for the vacant NA Championship at Blood Bath 2005, where Hawkeye captured the title. Cuchulain would challenge Hawkeye later at Superiority where he defeated Hawkeye with the Gae Bulga to become the New North American Champion. Cuchulain held the North American Championship for 38 days before losing it to newcomer Artur Arina on an episode of the newly renamed TakeDown. International Championship Contention After losing the North American Championship, Cuchulain aimed to get the International Championship, which was also ironically held by Hawkeye at the time. Cuchulain and Hawkeye would carry forward their rivalry at eXile III where Hawkeye defended his belt. Despite a hard pressed effort, Cuchulain lost the match allowing Hawkeye to win. However, the end was mired with controversy as Mr. Money in the bank Lynch Garrison had made a surprise appearance on eXile and challenged Hawkeye for the title right then. Cuchulain watched as Garrison pinned a fatigued Hawkeye to capture the International Championship. Cuchulain would get another shot at the title as he along with Hawkeye challenged Garrison (now a permanent TakeDown superstar) for the International Championship in a triple threat match at Summer Sizzler. Cuchulain lost this match as well, despite giving it his all against both Garrison and Hawkeye, however it was Hawkeye who scored the pin on Garrison. EUWC Championship After failing to capture the International Championship, Cuchulain was questioning his own path when he was thrust right into a tournament for the newly christened EUWC Championship at the debut episode of Blackout. In a single night elimination tournament, Cuchulain won the tournament after defeating Angel of Death in the final match to become the first ever EUWC Champion. Cuchulain entered a long-standing rivalry with EUWC veteran Angel of Death, as AOD challenged Cuchulain for the EUWC Championship on more than one occasion. However, Cuchulain would always remain triumphant over AOD. In one of the landmark achievements during his championship reign, Cuchulain defeated the World Heavyweight Champion Jay Smash in a Champion vs. Champion match at the 3rd Annual Chad Dupree Memorial Event. Cuchulain won the match over Smash when he pinned him with the Gae Bulga. Cuchulain's next challenge came in the form of "The Hazard" Lynch Garrison, who had already scored a pinfall in a one-on-one non title match against the Champion. Cuchulain remained focused on getting the better of Garrison at Blood Bath 2006, however ended up losing to Garrison by disqualification. Regardless, Cuchulain still retained the EUWC Championship. Cuchulain held the EUWC Championship for a good 174 days before losing it to his arch-rival Hawkeye on an episode of Blackout. Title History & Achievements *EUWC World Heavyweight Champion (1x) *EUWC Champion (1x) *EUWC International Champion (1x) *EUWC United States Champion (1x) *EUWC North American Champion (1x) *2006 CDMC Champion vs. Champion Winner (defeated World Heavyweigh Champion Jay Smash from Mainframe) Entrance Themes *"Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" by U2 Moveset Finisher and Special moves #'Celtic Knot' - Inverted STF with Full Nelson #'Celtic Cross' - A Backbreaker which is not released. The victim is bent across Cuchulain's knee similar to a bow-and-arrow submission #'Gae Bulga '- A diving spear which can be performed almost anywhere and in most situations. Regular Moves *Octopus Stretch (Standing) *German Suplex *Russian Legsweep *Springboard Crossbody Block *Full-Nelson *Camel Clutch *Texas Cloverleaf *Northern Lights Suplex *Backhand Chop (Single, or in series) *Dropkick (Various types) *Series of punches *Kick to Midsection *DDT Category:EUWC Category:Irish characters Category:Irish Wrestlers Category:Professional Fighters with Irish Heritage Category:World Champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2000